


Powerful

by sharkie335



Series: The 'ful series [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney knew that more than anything, John hated feeling helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

Rodney knew something was coming. He'd known for days - ever since Lorne's team had come in hot, with half of them landing in the infirmary. The Wraith were heating up again, and there was nothing that John could do about it. Rodney knew that more than anything, John hated feeling helpless.

What he hadn't expected was _this_ \- an email from John, asking that he come to his room as soon as possible. It had arrived in the middle of the day, and Rodney knew how much it had cost John to ask, even obliquely, for help. He wasn't sure what John needed more, to be out of, or in, control, so he took a deep breath and sent a reply: "I'll be right there."

Then he turned to Zelenka and gave him a few instructions for the rest of the day, turning over control of the lab to him. Zelenka looked at him like he'd grown a second head, but didn't argue. Rodney knew that Zelenka had his suspicions about him and John, but he'd never ask and Rodney wouldn't tell, so it was all right.

He didn't _quite_ run to John's quarters, but he was moving at a fair clip, ignoring the people in the halls who wanted to speak to him. The last thing he wanted right now was to get caught up in a discussion that could last for hours. He had somewhere to be.

He knocked on John's door, and when there was no answer, triggered it. He walked into a room lit only by a few candles, with no other lights. The door slid shut behind him, cutting off the light from the hallway, and Rodney blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust.

The room was quiet enough that he could hear his own breathing, and he started to raise the lights, only to be stopped by John saying, "Don't."

That gave him a place to look, and he found John sitting at the desk. Just as he started to move towards him, John climbed to his feet, prowling towards him. He stopped just out of Rodney's reach, and stretched out one hand towards Rodney's face. He didn't quite brush Rodney's cheek, and Rodney held his breath and waited.

John's words were quiet. "Rodney? Can I - "

And Rodney said, "Anything."

The first touch was gentle, just the barest brush of fingers over his cheek, tracing a slow path back to his neck, but then John's hand tangled with his hair, and clenched into a fist. Using the grip he had on Rodney's hair, he pulled him in for a deep kiss, one where all Rodney had to do was open his mouth and let John take.

John kissed like he was desperate for it, all teeth and tongue. Without thinking, Rodney brought up his hands, wrapping one around John's neck and the other on his back, trying to gentle him, trying to slow him down, and John groaned, taking the kiss impossibly deeper.

By the time John backed off with a bite to Rodney's lip, his mouth felt swollen and hot, and he whimpered. His knees felt weak, and he let them give out, sliding to the floor. Reaching for John's pants, he looked up at him. "Can I? Please?"

Nodding, John covered Rodney's hands with his own, helping him unbutton and unzip, tugging his jeans and boxers down around his thighs. Rodney didn't try to tease, just dove right in, sucking John in deep, and John let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and sigh.

Rodney closed his eyes, focusing on the thick flesh in his mouth, trying to please John as best as he could. His mouth was stretched tight around his cock, and he hollowed his cheeks, trying to suck harder. John didn't release his grip on Rodney's hair, hand clenching spasmodically, and Rodney let the minor pain wash through him. He loved this, loved being on his knees for John, loved...

When John pulled on his hair, forcing him back off his cock, he whimpered and tried to get back, wanting more of that taste, that feeling of being used, but John's other hand hooked under his shoulder, pulling him to his feet. "Take your clothes off," he said, voice ragged.

Rodney didn't hesitate, just stripping his uniform off and letting the pieces fall to the floor. It took him a minute to untangle his pants from his boots, but soon enough he stood naked in front of John.

John had stripped at the same time, and they stood naked, facing each other. This time, John's hand was trembling as he reached out for Rodney's face. "Don't let me hurt you." The words were soft, and Rodney turned his face so that he could kiss John's palm.

"I trust you. You won't hurt me."

John's breath caught, and then he was pulling Rodney in for another deep kiss. "I need..." he said, lips pressed against Rodney's pulse.

"Anything," Rodney said again, meaning it.

John turned around, fumbling on the desk, and came back with the cuffs. Rodney simply held out his hands, allowing the leather to be wrapped around them. When John clipped them together, he groaned at the sensation of being held so sweetly, so tightly.

When John tugged on the cuffs, pulling him over towards the bed, he went willingly, lying down on his back and allowing his hands to be secured to the headboard. He could feel himself falling, and let go, trying to get further down. He could feel John's eyes on him, burning him, and he arched mutely, offering his body for John to use.

Soft hands, calloused hands, ran down his body possessively, as if John was reading in the very tissues of Rodney's flesh that he belonged to him. Over his chest, brushing past his cock and balls, over his thighs, all the way down to his feet, the hands moved, and Rodney relaxed. On the return trip, John used his nails, short and ragged, instead of the pads of his fingers, and Rodney gasped.

"God, John," he whispered, something about being in this dark room keeping his voice quiet. His body arched and twisted, trying to deepen the contact. This time, John didn't just pass by Rodney's cock, but wrapped his hand around it, giving it a few slow strokes, all the way from base to head, and Rodney could feel the way his cock got wet at the tip, as his body gave it up for John, the way he always did.

Far too soon he let go, moving further up Rodney's chest to his nipples. Rodney braced himself - John had proven himself a master of nipple torture - but all he did was finger them until they were hard peaked points. His hands disappeared as soon as he'd accomplished that, but John sat down on the edge of the bed, half turned so that he was facing Rodney. Rodney forced eyes open that had closed at some point, and looked up at him.

John had picked up a candle, turning it in his hands. It caused the light to flicker madly, and Rodney swallowed, closing his eyes again, surrendering to whatever John wanted.

The first drops of wax on his chest startled him. They didn't burn at first; in fact, they almost felt _cold_. Then they burned, and Rodney gasped. He hadn't had time to adjust before John spilled a little more, this time on his stomach. The muscles jumped, and Rodney squirmed a little. He wasn't sure if he was trying to get away or move closer, but it didn't matter - the cuffs held.

The pain wasn't too bad, fading quickly, leaving a feeling of warmth that spread through him, as John scattered drops of wax over his torso. The only sound in the room was Rodney's quickened breathing and the sputtering of the candles as John switched one for another.

By the time John set the second candle down, Rodney's trunk was liberally splashed with wax, and he spared one, half-hysterical thought that cleaning this up was going to be a bitch. Then John leaned forward and took one of Rodney's nipples into his mouth, biting down almost immediately.

Rodney cried out, body bucking as he tried to lessen the pressure on his nipple. John rode it out, never letting up. When Rodney collapsed again, John increased the pressure until he was sure that he'd broken skin. When he finally released Rodney's nipple, he cried out again, but he never objected. John _needed_ this.

When John picked up another candle and held it a few inches above his abused nipple, Rodney nearly safeworded. The only thing that held him back was his promise of "Anything." Before he could make his mouth work anyway, the first drops hit the oversensitized flesh. He thrashed in his bonds, back coming off the bed. "No, god, no - too much, too much!"

John paused, then poured more wax, letting it set and then adding a little more each time. The heat became a steady presence that invaded Rodney's senses, making it all he could feel. Each new application caused him to twist in his bonds, and his hands were never still, clenching spasmodically. His voice broke, leaving him whimpers and moans.

Whispering, John started to talk. "Take it for me. Just a little more, just a little more. So good, Rodney, so pretty." Rodney whined high in his chest, but John's words made him that much more determined to take it, to let John do whatever he needed.

Leaning down, John kissed Rodney gently as he set the candle down, and Rodney let himself relax. It was over. It was over, and it didn't hurt that badly. The warmth still spread through his chest, and his nipple ached but it was over.

Then John sat up and picked up the last candle and Rodney's breath caught in his chest. When John covered his cock with his hand, pushing it tight against his belly, and lowered the other hand, he realized what John had planned and he started to beg. "Not my balls, please, John, not my ba-" but it was too late. Drops of hot wax fell onto his sac, and the heat raced through him. He _screamed_, body coming off the bed entirely, so that the only thing still in contact were his shoulders and his heels. Everything else was one steady arch.

It was only a few drops, but that was enough. By the time his body collapsed back onto the bed, he was sobbing. "Please no more. No more."

John set the candle down, the light steady. "Shh, Rodney. I'm done, I'm done. Shh, now, shh." John's hands were everywhere, touching him gently and helping Rodney settle more into his skin. His lips pressed against Rodney's, kissing him softly.

Unbelievably, Rodney felt a bolt of lust shoot through him. John pulled back enough to smile at him, this smile free of the shadows that had haunted him for days. "You did good, Rodney. So good, I'm proud of you."

Rodney would have clung to him, but his hands were still bound to the headboard. Instead, he spread his legs, hoping that John would get the hint. John did, rolling over him and blanketing his body from head to foot, settling between his thighs. Wrapping them around John, he pulled John tight against him, letting his erection rub against John's stomach, feeling John's rub against one thigh.

John shifted slightly. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

He thought about it, as much as he was capable of with adrenaline and endorphins still flooding his system. The answer fell out of his mouth before he even realized what it was. "Yes."

Reaching past him, John picked up the tube from the nightstand. He had to untangle himself from Rodney's legs, so that he could kneel between Rodney's legs and slick himself up. Then he leaned forward, resting his weight on one arm, so that Rodney could feel the blunt head of his cock pressed against his hole. "I'm going to take you like this. Are you ready?"

Before he could answer, the pressure increased, and Rodney could feel the head of John's cock pop through the ring of muscles. He bore down, trying to take as much as he could, greedy for the pain now that he could handle it, and John slid all the way in with a deep groan.

"God, you're hot and tight, Rodney. Feels so good around my cock." John started to move, and Rodney lifted his hips, trying to get John in deeper. Each stroke passed over that spot deep inside that made Rodney see stars, and John's hairy belly rubbed up against his cock. It didn't take long for Rodney to be gasping, trying to hold off his orgasm till he had permission.

John leaned further down, lips just brushing his own, and said, "Come whenever you're ready. You've earned it." That was what he'd been waiting for, and with a deep groan he came, striping both of their chests with come. John followed right after him, coming with a sigh.

For a long moment, they held position like that, John still inside Rodney, but then he slid out of him and shifted so that he was laying on his side, pressed as close as he could get. Rodney just focused on his breathing, trying to remember what it was not to be flying high on endorphins and sex.

John moved impossibly closer and kissed him. "Thank you. I needed that."

Rodney grinned at him. It was impossible not to. "You're welcome. But - "

Quirking an eyebrow, John asked, "But?"

"You get to figure out how to get this wax off me without removing body hair."

John started to laugh, and that was the best sound Rodney could hear.


End file.
